2.15 Mutterschutz/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Es ist Nacht im Camp am Strand. Alle scheinen zu schlafen. Doch Aarons Weinen dringt laut durch die Stille. Claire trägt ihn in ihren Armen hin und her, versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Aaron hört nicht auf zu weinen. Claire: Hey, schh.. hey, ist schon gut, mein Süßer. Schh... Mein Süßer, ist ja gut. Sie wiegt ihn und versucht ihr Bestes, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Prüfend legt sie ihre Hand auf seine kleine Stirn und erschrickt. Läuft zu Locke hinüber, der ganz in der Nähe liegt und schläft. Schüttelt ihn sacht an der Schulter. Claire: John! John. Wach auf. John schreckt auf. Locke: Was? Claire? Was ist los? Claire: Seine Temperatur steigt immer mehr an, und er hat Ausschlag und... Ich, ich muss zu Jack. Locke setzt sich auf. Locke: Er.. Er hat Schicht in der Station. Claire: Okay. Schon wendet sie sich ab, will sich auf den Weg durch den finsteren Dschungel zur Station machen. Doch Locke springt auf und hält sie zurück. Locke: Äh, nein Claire, warte. Claire, warte. Claire: Nein, ich kann nicht warten. Das Baby.. Claire ist völlig aufgelöst vor Sorge um ihr Baby, doch Locke lässt sie nicht gehen. Locke: Nein. Nein, du kannst nicht mitten in der Nacht allein durch den Dschungel laufen. Ich gehe und hole Jack. Er wird bald hier sein. Und Claire gibt nach. Claire: Okay. Locke: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Claire nickte, wenig überzeugend, und Locke läuft rasch los. Jack liegt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer der Dharma-Station nahe der verschlossenen Tür zur Waffenkammer und schläft, als Locke hereingelaufen kommt. Locke: Jack! Jack zuckt zusammen, setzt sich in einem Satz auf. Wirft Locke einen müden Blick zu. Jack: Was ist denn los? Locke: Das Baby hat Fieber. Jack: Fieber? Er fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, versucht erst mal zu sich zu kommen. Locke: Sie war fast auf dem Weg hierher. Sie tauschen einen Blick, sehen dann beide langsam zur verschlossenen Waffenkammertür hinüber. Locke: Und, schläft er? Jack: Hab die ganze Nacht nichts gehört. Jack packt ein paar Sachen in seinen Rucksack und wendet sich zum Gehen. Jack: Ich komme zurück, sobald ich kann. Locke nickt. Jack verlässt das Zimmer. Und Locke setzt sich auf die Couch, um nun weiter über den Computer und Henry Gale zu wachen. Unten am Strand ist Claire noch immer verzweifelt bemüht, ihr schreiendes Baby zu beruhigen. Er liegt jetzt auf seiner Decke, und Claire tupft seine Stirn mit einem nassen kalten Lappen ab. Versucht trotz ihrer Panik beruhigend auf den Kleinen einzureden. Auf Aarons Gesicht und Brust sind rote Ausschlagflecken zu sehen. Claire: Hey, hey, Süßer, schon gut. Ist schon gut, Mami hat'n feuchtes Tuch für dich, das ist gut, okay? Sch, ist schon gut. Plötzlich hört sie etwas hinter sich in der Dunkelheit. Claire: Jack? Sie fährt herum. Und erstarrt. Es ist nicht Jack, der da langsam auf sie zukommt. Es ist Danielle. Hastig nimmt Claire Aaron wieder auf den Arm, drückt ihn fest an sich und fährt Danielle an. Claire: Was willst du hier? Geh weg von uns! Danielle bleibt vor ihr stehen. Danielle: Er ist infiziert, nicht wahr? Claire starrt sie erschrocken an. Claire: Was? Danielle: Dein Kind... es ist krank. Claire: Lass uns in Ruhe! Geh weg von uns! Verschwinde! Danielle: Du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern, oder? Claire starrt Danielle an. Und plötzlich sehen wir eine rasche Folge verschiedener kurzer Bildausschnitte – Erinnerungen, anscheinend von der Zeit ihrer Entführung auf der Insel, darunter ein Babybettchen mit einem Mobile aus kleinen Flugzeugen, ein Metallschrank mit Ampullen voller gelber Medizin, einen winzigen blauen gestrickten Babyschuh, das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens mit blauen Augen und dunklem Haar, eine Spitze mit langer Kanüle, ein Babybauch, der mit einem Alkoholtupfer desinfiziert wird, ein kurzer Ausschnitt von Claire, die versucht, von Danielle loszukommen, dazu eine Stimme die sagt: „Eine Schutzimpfung. Wir wollen nicht, dass er krank wird.“ Dann ist es zu Ende. Und Claire starrt Danielle nur noch verwirrt an. Da kommt Kate zu ihnen herübergelaufen, stellt sich zwischen Claire und Danielle und fährt Danielle aufgebracht an. Kate: Hey, geh da weg! Komm ihr nicht zu nahe. Danielle ist sichtlich erschrocken. Doch Kate geht weiter auf sie los. Kate: Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Was hast du hier zu suchen? Verschwinde aus unserem Camp! Für einen Moment sieht Danielle fast bestürzt aus. Doch dann wendet sie sich schweigend ab und verschwindet langsam wieder in Richtung Dschungel. Kate dreht sich zu Claire um. Kate: Was war los? Claire starrt nur angsterfüllt vor sich hin. Kate: Was hat sie gesagt? Claire: Sie hat gesagt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Inzwischen ist Jack im Camp angekommen und untersucht das Baby sorgfältig. Claire ist völlig aufgelöst. Claire: Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Er schläft eigentlich immer durch. Und dieser Ausschlag – Ich glaube, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Jack versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch was auch immer er sagt, Claire glaubt ihm nicht. Jack: Babys werden nun mal krank. Claire: Und was ist mit dem Fieber? Er hustet.. Jack: Das ist absolut normal. Claire: Und er hat nichts mehr gegessen seit gestern. Jack: Claire, keine Sorge. Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich das.. das Dreitagefieber sein. Ein Virus, das in seinem Alter häufig vorkommt. Der Ausschlag spricht dafür Claire: Na schön. Und was, wenn nicht? Jack fährt sich erschöpft mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Claire: Was, wenn er sich was Schlimmes eingefangen hat? So etwas wie ne Infektion? Jack sieht sie wieder an. Jack: Infektion? Wie kommst du auf so ne Idee? Da nähert sich Kate von hinten. Kate: Rousseau ist hier gewesen. Jack wirft ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, dann Claire. Jack: Was hat sie dir erzählt? Claire: Sie war sich sicher, dass er krank ist. Dass er mit etwas infiziert ist Jack: Claire, hier gibt es keine Infektion. Wir sind seit zwei Monaten auf der Insel und keiner ist erkrankt. Rousseau ist verrückt. Wir warten, bis das Fieber seine Arbeit getan hat. Er wird wieder gesund, okay? Vertrau mir. Ich geh jetzt wieder zurück, aber in ein paar Stunden bin ich wieder hier und sehe ihn mir noch mal an, einverstanden? Claires Blick wurde immer abwesender, je länger Jack redete. Auch ihr „Okay“ ist nicht zu hören. Jack fragt noch einmal nach, eindringlicher, wartet, bis sie ihn ansieht. Jack: Alles klar? Claire: [Knapp und zerstreut] Ja. Jack nickt, steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate kniet sich vor Claire, lächelt sie zuversichtlich an. Kate: Hey, ich bin sicher, wenn was nicht stimmt, würde Jack es erkennen. Claire sieht alles andere als überzeugt aus. Der nächste Morgen. Claire und Kate gehen schnellen Schrittes durch das Camp in Richtung Strand. Kate: Willst du das wirklich machen? Wir kennen sie noch nicht so richtig. Claire: Ich glaube, dass sie mir helfen kann. Sie gehen auf Libby zu, die mit Hurley zusammen am Strand ist. Libby: Hi. Hurley: Hi, Mädels. Doch Claire hat keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten. Claire: Du bist Seelenklempnerin, richtig? Libby: [Überrascht] Eigentlich bin ich eine klinische Psychologin. Seelenklempnerin ist auch okay. Claire: Ich will mich an was Bestimmtes erinnern. Kannst du mir helfen? Libby: Es kommt darauf an, was für Erinnerungen du meinst. Gleich darauf sehen wir Libby, Kate und Claire gemeinsam am Strand entlanggehen. Claire: Also, es war in der zweiten Woche auf der Insel. Ich war im Dschungel und ich dachte, ich kriege das Baby. Charlie war bei mir. Und es gab so einen Mann, Ethan. Wir dachten, er wäre ein Passagier aus dem Fugzeug, aber das war er nicht. Er hat mich entführt, er hat uns beide entführt. Und ich.. ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, an absolut nicht mehr. Kate: Als wir Charlie gefunden haben, hatte er ne Schlinge um den Hals. Halbtot hing er da. Sie bleiben stehen. Libby hört aufmerksam zu. Claire ist immer noch sehr aufgeregt und nervös. Claire: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was gewesen ist. Jetzt seh ich immer Bruchstücke von Szenen und.. ich glaube, ich habe Amnesie. Es fehlen zwei komplette Wochen meines Lebens. Libby: Claire, ich denke nicht, dass du Amnesie hast. Weißt du, manchmal wenn uns etwas Furchtbares passiert, legen wir in unserem Kopf einen kleinen Schalter um, als Schutz damit wir das Erlebte nicht verarbeiten müssen. Vielleicht sind diesere Erinnerungen gar nicht weg. Vielleicht werden sie einfach nur blockiert. Claire: Sie müssen freigelegt werden. Mein Baby ist krank, und die haben ihm das angetan. Henry Gale sitzt auf der Liege in der leeren Waffenkammer, als die Tür aufgeht und Locke und Jack hereinkommen. Jack trägt ein Tablett mit einem gefüllten Teller drauf in den Händen, Locke ein Buch. Jack gibt Henry das Essen. Jack: Musst du auf die Toilette? Henry Gale: Nein. Jack: Sag Bescheid, wenn es so weit ist. Henry Gale: [Spöttisch] Ja, da freu ich mich schon drauf. Jack wendet sich zum Gehen. Locke wirft das Buch neben Henry auf die Pritsche. Henry nimmt es zur Hand, wirft einen Blick darauf. Locke: Ich dachte, dass du gerne etwas lesen würdest. Henry Gale: Dostojewski. Ist nichts von Stephen King da? Locke: Die Bibliothek ist etwas veraltet. Henry Gale: Klar. Tja, dann danke. Jack und Locke verlassen die Waffenkammer, räumen Tablett und den alten Teller von Henry weg. Jack: Was sollte das mit dem Buch? Locke: Nur so, als Zeitvertreib. Jack nickt, wendet sich ab. Locke: Wusstest du, dass Hemingway eifersüchtig auf Dostojewski war? Jack: [Desinteressiert] Nein, John, das war mir nicht bekannt. Locke: Er wollte der beste Schriftsteller der Welt sein, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass er nie aus Dostojewskis Schatten treten würde. Ganz schön traurig, oder? [Übergangslos] Was werden wir tun, Jack? Jack sieht ihn an. Jack: Was wir tun werden? Locke: Wir können ihn nicht ewig hier unten verstecken. In irgend einer Schicht wird jemand was bemerken und Fragen stellen. Ich will nur wissen, wie der weitere Plan aussieht. Jack: Naja, John, dann will ich dich auch was fragen. Es existier kein Plan für den Computer, aber trotzdem drücken wir weiter auf die Taste. Solange wir nicht wissen, wer er ist und ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagt, machen wir so weiter wie bisher. Wenn du nen besseren Vorschlag hast, lass hören. Sie starren einander an. Da klingt leise und gedämpft aus dem Hintergrund Henrys Stimme auf. Henry Gale: Wie wär's, wenn ihr mich freilassen würdet? Jack und Locke tauschen einen nicht wenig verwunderten Blick. Unten am Strand hält Kate Aaron in den Armen. Der Kleine weint noch immer, und sie läuft vorsichtig mit ihm auf und ab im Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. Abseits abgeschirmt durch Büsche und Gräser sitzen Claire und Libby einander gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Libby versucht Claire mit ruhiger Stimme Anweisungen zum Entspannen zu geben. Libby: Wir sind allein. Der Lärm des Camps ist weit weg. Du kannst frei atmen. Dein ganzer Körper entspannt sich. Claire schließt die Augen, versucht sich zu entspannen und ist doch immer noch nervös. Versucht es weiter. Atmet tief ein und aus. Libby: Gut. Achte auf die Wellen..... Und ein-... und wieder aus. Gut. Du machst die Augen nicht auf. Du bist ganz entspannt, Claire. Atme weiter. Langsam wird Claire etwas ruhiger. Libby beobachtet sie aufmerksam. Libby: Und jetzt versetz dich in die Zeit zurück, als du schwanger warst. Du hörst weiter meine Stimme. Denk an die Bilder, die du siehst. Erinnerung Claire konzentriert sich. Und schon strömen wieder eine Vielzahl kurzer abgehackter Bilder auf sie ein. Das Mobile mit den kleinen Flugzeugen. Eine Tür, die zufällt, ein Monitor mit einem Ultraschallbild eines Babys, das junge Mädchen, das sagt: „Wach auf“, eine Nadel, die in Claires schwangeren Bauch eingeführt, ein Bild aus der Nacht in der Höhle, als Claire aus dem Schlaf gerissen und angegriffen wurde. Und wieder sagt die Stimme: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er krank wird." Dann sehen wir eine Hand auf Claires schwangerem Bauch. Sie trägt ein Krankenhausnachthemd. Sitzt auf einem Untersuchungsstuhl. Ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel ist bei ihr, doch sein Gesicht können wir nicht sehen, nur seine Stimme hören. Claire wirkt ziemlich entspannt und vertrauensselig. Stimme: Wann warst du das letzte Mal zur Kontrolle, Claire? Claire: Ehrlich gesagt, ich war ziemlich lange nicht. Ich hatte furchtbar viel zu tun. Ich fliege nach Los Angeles. Der Mann klingt äußerst freundlich. Stimme: Wirklich? Claire: Ja. Stimme: In den letzten drei Monaten sind Reisen eigentlich nicht zu empfehlen. Claire: Na ja, da wartet eine Familie. Ich gebe das Baby zur Adoption frei. Stimme: Oh, natürlich. Ich verstehe. Das Beruhigungsmittel, das du bekommen hast, war ganz schwach. Diese Untersuchungen können einen ganz schön aufregen. Er geht zu einem metallenen Kühlschrank hinüber und holt eine Ampulle mit klarer gelber Flüssigkeit heraus, zieht eine Spritze auf. Genau wie Claire es schon zuvor in den Erinnerungsbruchstückchen gesehen hatte. Stimme: Ich werde dir jetzt eine Spritze geben, Claire. Zum ersten Mal können wir nun sein Gesicht sehen. Der Doktor ist Ethan. Ethan: Ein bisschen Medizin für dein Baby. Claire sieht in ängstlich und misstrauisch an. Ethan: Hey, keine Angst. Du spürst nur ein kurzes Pieksen. Inselabschnitt Eine kleine Reihe rasch aufeinanderfolgender Bilder folgt, dann plötzlich fängt Claire am Strand panisch an zu schreien. Sie schlägt um sich und schreit so heftig, daß Libby Mühe hat, sie zu beruhigen und in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. Libby: Schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Schon gut, schon gut. Claire ist völlig außer sich. Claire: Das war Ethan! Ich habe Ethan gesehen! Ich hab ihn gesehen. Das war Ethan! Libby: Claire, ist schon gut. Claire: Nein ist es nicht! Libby: Es ist in Ordnung. Claire: Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Es war Ethan! Kate kommt mit Aaron zu ihnen hinübergelaufen, alarmiert durch Claires Schreie. Kate: Was ist passiert? Libby: Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist.. Kate geht auf Libby los, die völlig verwirrt ist. Kate: Was hast du getan?! Libby: Gar nichts... Claire: Mach es nochmal! Mach es nochmal!! Libby: Nein, Claire, du hast laut gebrüllt. Claire: Ich hab mich erinnert, versteht ihr? Ich hab Ethan gesehen. Er war da. Und er hat mich untersucht. Libby: Claire, was du gesehen hast, kann eine Mischung aus realen Erlebnissen aus der Zeit vor dem Absturz und Ereignissen auf der Insel sein. Claire: Nein, es war.. nein, es war real, okay? Ich stand unter Drogen. Sie haben was mit mir gemacht. Kate: Claire, jetzt beruhige dich wieder. Aaron braucht deine... Aaron auf Kates Armen schreit immer noch, und Claire nimmt ihn ihr weg, reißt ihn fast an sich, ist völlig außer sich und läßt sich nicht beruhigen. Claire: Weißt du was? Aaron ist krank, verstanden? Ich muß diesen Ort finden! Dieser Raum- den gibt es. Den gibt es. Und Medizin gibt es da auch, für mein Baby. Ich muss ihn wiederfinden. Ich muss ihn wiederfinden. Sie macht einen Schritt auf Kate zu und sieht sie eindringlich an. Claire: Kate, bitte, hilf mir ihn zu finden. Kate sagt weder ja noch nein, sieht Claire nur besorgt an. Wir sehen einen Baum, der mit einem schwarzen Kreuz markiert ist. Gleich darauf ertönt der Klang von einem Beil, das auf Holz schlägt. Es ist Eko, der den markierten Baum fällt. Er schlägt ihn an und kippt ihn dann mit den Händen um. Krachend fällt der Stamm zu Boden. Gleich darauf betritt Eko den Dharma-Bunker, blickt suchend um sich. Es ist alles still. Niemand ist zu sehen. Eko: Hallo? Jack, der Henry auf die Toilette begleitet hat, erschrickt, geht zur Tür, blickt durch den Spalt und drückt die Tür dann rasch und vorsichtig zu Henry: Was ist das...? Er deutet Henry an, still zu sein. Eko: Hallo? In einem anderen Raum steht Locke und wechselt eine Glühbirne in der Deckenlampe. Locke: Ah, wie geht's? Eko: Hallo, John. Bist du allein? Locke: [Lächelt] Jetzt nicht mehr. Auf der Toilette ist Henry nicht wenig verwundert über Jacks Verhalten. Henry Gale: Wie viele seid ihr eigentlicht? Jack: Halt deinen Mund. Henry verstummt gekränkt. Zurück zu Eko und Locke. Eko: Ich wollte mir eine Säge leihen. Locke: Kein Problem. Komm mit. Er legt die Glühbirnen beiseite und geht voran, um Eko den Weg zu zeigen. Langsam folgt Eko ihm. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf die einen Spaltbreit offenstehende Waffenkammertür mit der Liege und der Decke darin. Unten am Strand sitzt Sawyer gemütlich ausgestreckt auf einem Flugzeugsitz vor seinem Zelt und liest ein Buch. Er hat eine neue Brille auf der Nase. Kate kommt zu ihm hinüber bleibt neben ihm stehen. Kate: Ich brauche ne Waffe, und frag nicht, warum. Sawyer sieht auf, nimmt seine Brille ab, grinst. Sawyer: Nun ja, Thelma, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich alle Waffen habe, muss ich fragen. Kate: Nein, musst du nicht. Sawyer: Doch muss ich. Pass auf. [Er legt eine betonte Pause ein, grinst genüßlich weiter] Warum? Kate verdreht leicht die Augen. Kate: Gib mir einfach eine, Sawyer. Sawyer wendet sich ab, nimmt seine Brille und setzt sie wieder auf. Sawyer: Hier, schon gesehen? Hab ne neue Brille gefunden, hat fast meine Dioptriewerte. Nicht schlecht, hm? Kate gibt auf. Kate: Na schön, ich will in den Dschungel, weil ich Rousseau aufstöbern will. Sawyer: [Überrascht] Die Franzosen-Schnitte? Weswegen? Kate: Claire glaubt, dass sie weiß, wo man Medizin finden kann. Das Baby ist krank. Sawyer setzt sich auf. Sawyer: Sag doch'n Ton. Ich hab Medizin. Kate: Sie denkt, dass er richtig krank ist... dass man an Quarantäne denkt. Sawyer: Was hältst du davon? Kate: Ich finde, sie regt sich zu sehr auf. Aber sie wird sich auf die Suche machen, ob ich dabei bin oder nicht. Sawyer: Männer sind wohl nicht erwünscht? [Kate lächelt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf.] Na schön, was willst du? ne 9 Millimeter oder'n Gewehr? Claire legt Aaron in Suns Arme. Aaron weint noch immer. Sun: Ich finde, das ist keine gute Idee. Warum hörst du nicht auf Jack? Claire: Und was ist, wenn Jack falsch liegt? Er hat gesagt, dass Fieber würde zurückgehen, und das tut es nicht. Es wird schlimmer. Die beiden sind am Strand vor Suns Unterkunft. Claire bereitet sich auf den Aufbruch in den Dschungel vor. Sun: Nur weil das Fieber noch nicht zurückgegangen ist.. Claire: Wie lange soll deiner Meinung nach warten, Sun? Sie wendet sich zum Gehen. Sun ruft ihr nach. Sun: Eine Mutter lässt ihr Kind nicht allein. Claire hält inne, wirft Sun einen Blick zu, kommt zu ihr und Aaron zurück. Claire: Entschuldige, aber bist du eine Mutter? Sun: Nein. Nein, bin ich nicht. Claire, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Claire: [Starrt sie an] Was-Was hast du gesagt? Sun: Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Erinnerung Und da schießen Claire plötzlich wieder Erinnerungsbruchstücke durch den Kopf. Ein querliegender Baumstamm, Ethan, der sagt: „Du musst dir ganz sicher sein“, das junge Mädchen, das sagt: „Du musst von hier verschwinden“, ein Operationssaal, jemand, der Claire den Mund mit etwas zuhält, eine Spritze... Dann ist da Ethan, der den Schrank mit den Ampullen darin öffnet und eine Spritze aufzieht. Claire sitzt wieder auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl. Sie wirkt betäubt und willenlos. Claire: Musst du mir das in den Bauch spritzen? Das tut nämlich ganz doll weh. Ethan redet auf sie ein, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind. Ethan: Das weiß ich. Ich wünschte, es würde anders gehen, aber das Baby braucht es, Caire. Verstehst du? Claire: Okay. Ethan injiziert das Mittel direkt in Claires schwangeren Bauch. Ethan: Siehst du, schon fertig. So schlimm war das gar nicht, oder? Claire: Nein. Sie lacht und wirkt völlig high. Ethan: Und jetzt, weil du so ein braves Mädchen warst, ist es Zeit für eine Überraschung. Claire sieht begeistert aus. Gleich darauf gehen die beiden langsam einen langen kahlen weißwändigen Gang herunter. Claire hat nach der Spritze Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie entdeckt einen Seitengang und bleibt stehen, sieht hinein. Der Gang ist nicht erleuchtet wie dieser, dort gibt es nur graue Wände und eine Treppe in die Tiefe. Claire geht weiter darauf zu, doch Ethan hindert sie daran. Ethan: Claire, hier lang. Wir gehen hier runter. Hier lang. Sie lässt sich von ihm wegführen. An einer Wand sieht man ein weiteres Symbol einer Einrichtung der DHARMA-Initiative - aber statt eines Schwans kann man einen Stab erkennen. Kurz darauf öffnet er eine Tür und lässt sie eintreten. Es ist ein perfekt eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer. Mit einer Wiege, einem Wickeltisch, blaugestrichenen Wänden mit großen aufgehängten Tierfiguren daran, einem Schaukelstuhl, einem kleinen Babybademantel an einem Haken an der Wand und überall Spielzeug, Autos, ein Rechenschieber, ein Bild von einer bunten Lokomotive.... Claire ist ganz sprachlos vor Staunen. Claire: Wo sind wir hier? Ethan: Das ist für dein Baby, Claire. Claire: Das ist fantastisch. Langsam und staunend geht sie durch den Raum. Claire: Was- was ist mit Charlie? Ethan: Charlie? Oh, es geht ihm gut. Wenn wir weit genug vom Camp weg sind, lassen wir ihn frei. Claire: Oh. Und wo-wo kommt das alles her? Ethan: Ich würde dir liebend gern alles erklären, aber ich fürchte, das würde dich im Moment ein wenig überfordern. Claire geht zum Babybettchen hinüber. Dort hängt ein Mobile mit kleinen Flugzeugen daran und einem silbernen Stern in der Mitte. Sie starrt es an. Irgend etwas in ihr scheint sich zu erinnern. Claire: Was... Ethan: Mach ruhig. Stell es an. Sie schaltet es an und es fängt an, die Melodie zu „Catch a Falling Star“ zu spielen. Ethan lächelt. Doch Claire wirkt etwas verwirrt. Es ist das Lied, das ihr Vater ihr als Kind vorgesungen hatte. Draußen vom Flur klingt plötzlich eine männliche Stimme herein. Stimme: Ethan. Ethan: [Zu Claire] Warte. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Claire: Ja, gut. Ethan verlässt das Zimmer. Den Mann, der draußen wartet, sehen wir durch einen Spalt in der Tür. Zuerst nur seinen Ärmel. Stimme: Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Du solltest erst die Liste machen und sie dann herbringen. War das nicht klar genug? Ethan: Es war nicht meine Schuld. Sie wussten, dass ich nicht im Flugzeug war. Sie haben die Passagierliste. Nun sehen wir auch sein Gesicht. Es ist Mr. Friendly, ohne seine zerschlissenen Klamotten, ohne Wollmütze, ohne Bart. Dafür mit grauen Haaren. Mr. Friendly: Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was ich ihm sage? Weißt du, was er tun wird, wenn er das herausfindet? Verdammt, Ethan. Mr. Friendly bemerkt Claire im Zimmer und zieht die Tür ran, so daß sie nicht weiter zuhören kann. Eine Reihe von raschen Erinnerungsstücken folgen. Inselabschnitt Zurück am Strand. Aaron weint. Und Sun betrachtet Claire besorgt. Sun: Claire? Claire, alles okay? Claire: Ich äh... Kate nähert sich. Kate: Bist du fertig? Claire nickt, wendet sich Aaron zu, um sich zu verabschieden, streichelt ihn, küsst ihn. Claire: Hey, mein Süßer, schh, Mami muss jetzt gehen, mein kleiner Mann, okay? Schh.. nicht weinen, nicht weinen, ist schon gut. Ich bin bald wieder da. Ich sorg dafür, dass es dir wieder besser geht, okay? Ich verspreche es. [Zu Sun] Danke. Sun: Schon gut. Kate und Claire machen sich auf den Weg. Kate: Alles in Ordnung? Claire: Ja. Kate und Claire bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Ganz in der Nähe fließt ein Fluß. Der Dschungel ist dicht und dunkel um sie herum. Kate geht voran, Claire hinterher. Claire: Bist du sicher, dass sie hier lang gegangen ist? Kate: Wir sind genau von der Stelle am Strand losgegangen, wo wir sie davongejagt haben. Claire: Was weißt du eigentlich über Rousseau? Kate: Nicht viel. Claire: Ihr seid den ganzen Weg zur "Black Rock" gewandert, über irgendwas werdet ihr euch doch unterhalten haben. Kate: Sie hat viel von ihrem Schiff erzählt. Wie sie und ihr Forschungsteam hier gestrandet sind. Claire: Was ist mit den anderen passiert? Kate: [Zögernd] Sie sind gestorben. Claire: Woran? Kate versucht abzulenken, betrachtet einen Felsstein auf dem Weg, bückt sich, sucht nach Spuren, sieht sich dann suchend um. Kate: Ich find keine Spuren. Die Fährte hört hier auf. Claire: Kate, du hast nicht geantwortet. Kate: [Leise] Sie hat sie getötet. Claire: [Gechockt] Was? Wieso... wieso sollte sie.. Danielle: [Plötzlich hinter ihnen] Weil sie infiziert waren. Du glaubst mir jetzt, nicht wahr? Kate und Claire starren sie an. Claire: Ich will, dass du mich wieder dahin bringst. Danielle: Wohin? Claire: Dahin, wo ich dich gekratzt hab. Sie geht auf Danielle zu. Kate: Claire... Claire: Nein, warte, sie weiß, dass ich mich erinnere. So langsam kann ich mich an einiges erinnern. Da war dieser Raum, die Medizin, und auch eine junge Frau. Während Claire immer aufgeregter wird, verändert sich bei diesen Worten der Blick in Danielles Augen. Claire: Also lüg mich nicht an. Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als würdest du nicht wissen, wovon ich spreche. Mein Baby ist krank, und ich will, dass du mich dahin führst, wo ich finde, was ich brauche, und zwar jetzt. Danielle: [Ruhig] Es ist nicht weit von hier. Jack ist am Strand und geht zu einem der Wasserauffangbecken. Eko kommt auf ihn zu, bleibt ihm gegenüber stehen. Eko: Jack, kann ich mal mit dir reden? Jack: Na, klar. Eko: Wer ist er? Jack: Was? Eko: Dieser Mann, den ihr versteckt haltet. Jack sieht ihn an, schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Hat Locke es dir erzählt? Eko: Locke hat davon nichts erzählt. Wer ist er? Ich will mit ihm reden. Jack: Über was willst du denn mit ihm reden? Eko: Ich will mit ihm allein reden. Kannst du das organisieren? Jack: Wieso sollte ich das tun? Eko: Weil das ein Geheimnis bleiben soll. Eko sieht Jack an und verzieht keine Miene. Kate und Claire folgen nun Danielle durch den Dschungel. Irgendwann bleibt Danielle stehen. Claire: Wieso halten wir hier an? Danielle: Hier hast du mich gekratzt. Claire: Aber hier ist doch gar nichts. Ringsum gibt es nichts als Büsche und Felsen. Danielle: Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Claire: [Entsetzt] Wieso fragst du mich das? Du sollst MIR sagen, wo wir hingehn! Im gleichen Maße wie Claire sich aufregt, wird auch Danielles Blick immer verständnisloser. Kate steht hilflos daneben und sieht von einer zur anderen. Danielle: Wo ist dieser Raum?! Claire: Ich versteh nicht, wie du mich das fragen kannst. Du hast mich gefangen, deswegen hab ich dich zerkratzt, weil du mich wieder zu ihm zurückbringen wolltest. Danielle: Du glaubst, so war es? Ich dachte, du weißt wieder alles. Deswegen hab ich dich hierhergebracht. Du hast gelogen! Sie packt Claire. Und Kate greift nach ihrer Waffe, richtet sie auf Danielle. Kate: Hey! Nimm deine Hände weg von ihr. Danielle starrt Claire an. Claire reißt sich von ihr los und wendet sich verärgert ab. Kate hält weiter ihre Waffe auf Danielle gerichtet. Anstatt zurückzuweichen, kommt Danielle langsam auf sie zu. Kate entsichert die Waffe. Ihre Hand zittert. Danielle bleibt ganz nah vor ihr stehen. Danielle: [Leise] Na los. Bitte. Tu es. Kate starrt Danielle schockiert an. Nimmt die Waffe herunter. Und wendet sich ab. Läuft Claire hinterher. Danielle bleibt hinter ihnen zurück und senkt den Kopf. Kate: Claire! Claire! Claire läuft weiter durch den Dschungel, erreicht eine Lichtung, auf der im halbhohen Gras ein merkwürdig geformter Baumstamm quer auf dem Boden liegt. Sie starrt den Baumstamm an. Und wieder fliegen ihr Erinnerungsbruchstücke zu. Erinnerung Claire sitzt im Schaukelstuhl des Kinderzimmers und strickt einen kleinen blauen Babyschuh. Ethan kommt herein. Ethan: Na, kommst du voran? Claire: [Wieder völlig high und äußerst friedlich und fröhlich] Eine ist fertig, und eine noch nicht. Ethan: Fehlt nur noch ein kleiner Fuß zum Reinstecken, hm? Ich mach dir'n Vorschlag. Wir gehen ein bisschen raus und schnappen frische Luft. Claire: Ja, gern. Gleich darauf gehen Ethan und Claire zusammen im Dschungel spazieren. Claire steht so unter Drogen, daß sie kaum allein laufen kann und Ethan sie stützen muß. Ethan: Vorsicht. Es tut mit Leid, dass ich es nicht früher einrichten konnte, aber meine Freunde denken, dass du wegläufst. [Claire schwankt, und er muss sie fast auffangen] Verrate mich nicht, okay? Claire: Okay. Ethan: Ganz ruhig. Schön langsam. Alles klar. Langsam, vorsichtig. Vorsicht. Er hilft ihr, sich auf einen Baumstamm – den besagten Baumstamm – zu setzen. Setzt sich neben sie und hält ihr seine Feldflasche hin. Ethan: Okay, hier. Das wird dir gut tun. Sie nimmt die Flasche und trinkt. Claire: Danke [Verzieht dann das Gesicht] Mmmm.. Ethan: Was ist? Claire: Das schmeckt so sauer. Ethan: Tatsächlich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Er riecht an der Flasche, trinkt aber nicht. Claire presst plötzlich ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Claire: Oh, hey, er hat getreten! Ethan: Darf ich? Er legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, um selbst die Tritte des Babys zu fühlen. Claire: Ja. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine. Ethan: Claire, kann ich dir was verraten? Claire: Ja. Er lächelt, fast ein wenig wehmütig. Ethan: Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich wünschte... ich wünschte, du müsstest nicht gehen. Claire: Na ja, vielleicht muss ich gar nicht gehen. Ethan: Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen, Claire. Wir haben nicht genug Impfstoff für dich und das Baby. Claire: Aber ich-ich bin nicht krank. Ethan: Zum Glück. Und nach der Geburt gehst du wieder zurück zu deinen Freunden und ich hoffe, dass du gesund bleibst. Claire hört auf zu lächeln und sieht auf ihren Bauch herunter. Claire: Aber was.. was ist, wenn ich zu meinem Baby will? Ethan: Hey, niemand wird es dir wegnehmen, wenn du das nicht selber möchtest. Nur du entscheidest. Wir sind gute Menschen, Claire. Wir sind eine richtige Familie. Aber wenn du uns dein anvertrauen willst, dann musst du dir sicher sein. Okay? Claire legt ihr Hand auf Ethans. Einträchtig sitzen die beiden zusammen auf dem Baumstamm. Inselabschnitt Die Kamera fährt herum, und plötzlich sehen wir in einiger Entfernung im Dschungel Claire stehen, die Claire aus der Gegenwart, nicht mehr schwanger und auf der Suche nach Antworten. Sie starrt den Baumstamm an. Es hat angefangen zu regnen. Claire: [Benommen] Sicher sein... Kate kommt angelaufen. Kate: Da bist du ja. Schon läuft Claire weiter. Kate: Wo willst du hin? Claire: Ich weiß, dass es hier ist. Irgendwo hier. Kate: Claire! Sie will Claire nach, doch Danielle hält sie fest. Danielle: Lass sie in Ruhe. Kate: Entschuldige, bitte?! Danielle: Lass sie suchen. Kate: Und was soll sie finden? Claire! Claire! Claire durchsucht die Umgebung, wischt Zweige und Laub vom Boden weg, entdeckt eine Wand, die völlig von Grün bewachsen ist und fängt an, die Blätter und Äste abzureißen. Kate traut ihren Augen kaum, als darunter eine dunkle Plane zum Vorschein kommt. Kate: Oh, mein Gott. Sie hilft Claire, die Plane zu entfernen. Darunter gibt es eine weitere zweiflügelige Tür, auf der ein Dharma-Symbol zu sehen ist. Gemeinsam reißen Kate und Claire beide Türflügel auf. Vor ihnen erstreckt sich eine Treppe in die Tiefe. An ihrem Ende breitet sich ein Gang aus, in dem fahles Licht flackert. Claire, Kate und Danielle betreten die Station, langsam und vorsichtig, bahnen sich ihren Weg in die Tiefe. Das flackernde Licht stammt von den letzten noch funktionierenden Lampen im Flur. Kate bemerkt im Halbdunkel an der Wand einen Kasten, öffnet ihn und entdeckt darin vier Taschenlampen. Sie nimmt drei davon heraus und verteilt sie. Kate: Taschenlampen.... Die Notbeleuchtung. Mal sehen, ob ich den Strom wieder anstellen kann. [Zu Claire] Alles in Ordnung? Claire nickt und geht weiter. Danielle folgt ihr. Kate nimmt einen anderen Weg. Claire: Hier entlang. Sie betreten den Raum, der einst das Kinderzimmer mit den blauen Wänden gewesen war. Nun ist es fast vollkommen leer. Die Kinderausstattung ist verschwunden, ebenso die Bilder an den Wänden. Dort wo die Tierfiguren die Wand verzierten, gibt es nur noch tierförmige Vergilbungen auf der Tapete. Fassungslos sieht Claire sich um. Da gehen die Lichter an. Kate hat den Sicherungskasten gefunden. Danielle: Wo sind wir hier? Claire: Hier wollten sie, dass er aufwächst. Kate sieht sich in den andern Räumen um, öffnet eine Tür, die zu einem Raum mit Spinden an den Wänden führt. Langsam tritt sie ein und öffnet eine der Spindtüren, entdeckt verwundert zerschlissene braune Kleidung sorgfältig auf Bügel gehängt darin, dazu die gestrickte Mütze, die Mr. Friendly zu tragen pflegte. Auf dem Boden des Spinds steht eine Holzkiste. Langsam klappt Kate sie auf. Darin liegen unter anderem ein Fläschchen Klebstoff und ein falscher roter Bart. Im Kinderzimmer entdeckt Claire auf dem leeren Fußboden einen einzelnen winzigen blauen Babyschuh. Sie bückt sich und hebt ihn auf. Im selben Moment kehrt wieder ein Schwall Erinnerungsbruchstücke zu ihr zurück. Erinnerung Sie liegt in ihrem Bett und schläft, als das junge Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren zu ihr kommt und sie zu wecken versucht. Mädchen: Wach auf. Wach auf. Claire ist überrascht, als sie das Mädchen neben ihrem Bett stehen sieht. Und sie steht sichtlich immer noch unter dem Einfluß der Beruhigungsmittel. Claire: Wer bist du? Mädchen: Psst! Sie können dich hören. Hör zu, hör zu, du musst hier verschwinden. Claire: Was? Mädchen: Du musst von hier verschwinden. Jetzt gleich. Claire: [benommen] Nein, nein. Ich kann nicht weg. Mädchen: Doch, du kannst. Komm mit. Claire: Ich kann nicht weg. Nein! Was soll das? Das Mädchen zerrt Claire aus dem Bett und auf die Füße, dann weiter zur Tür, öffnet sie und sieht den Flur herunter. Dort am Ende gibt es einen großen Raum in dessen Mitte ein Operationstisch steht. Drumherum sind mehrere steril gekleidete Leute dabei, eine Operation vorzubereiten. Mädchen: Du musst ruhig bleiben. Sie wollen es heute Nacht tun. Claire: Was? Was wollen sie tun? Das Mädchen klappt die Tür wieder zu. Mädchen: Sch. Claire: Wovon redest du überhaupt? Mädchen: Sie werden ihn aus dir herausschneiden. Du wirst dabei sterben. Ich kann dich zu deinem Camp bringen, aber dann müssen wir jetzt gehen. Doch Claire glaubt ihr nicht und will nicht mitgehen. Claire: Nein, nein, nein! Du lügst. Du lügst, okay? Ich bin mir absolut sicher. Das Mädchen kämpft mit Claire, die sich heftig wehrt. Mädchen: Sch..! Hör auf damit. Hör auf. Claire: Wo ist Ethan? Ich will mit Ethan reden. Ethan würde mir nicht weh tun. Da preßt das Mädchen Claire ein weißes Tuch über den Mund, und Claire verliert das Bewußtsein. Mädchen: Eines Tages wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein. Es folgen noch andere Erinnerungsbruchstücke. Dieselben wie zuvor. Inselabschnitt Dann steht Claire wieder im leeren Kinderzimmer und hält den kleinen Babyschuh in der Hand. Danielle steht hinter ihr. Claire: Sie ist hier. Die Medizin ist hier. Claire stürmt los, verlässt das Kinderzimmer und findet den Untersuchungsraum. Auch der ist verlassen und sieht aus, als wäre seit Jahren niemand mehr in ihm gewesen. Der Schrank, in dem der Impfstoff gelagert war, liegt mit der Tür nach unten auf dem Boden. Claire läuft zu ihm hinüber und versucht ihn aufzustellen. Doch er ist viel zu schwer. Danielle bleibt dicht bei der Tür stehen und sieht sich nachdenklich und angespannt um. Claire: Hilf mir. [Doch Danielle reagiert nicht und rührt sich nicht.] Hilfe! Kate! Komm her! Ich brauche Hilfe! Kate, die immer noch auf Mr. Friendlys Kostüm starrt, läuft sofort los. Claire: Hilf mir, ihn aufzurichten. Kate: Was ist das? Claire: Es ist da drin. Der Impfstoff ist da drin. Sofort packt Kate mit an. Kate: Okay, dann los. Okay, eins... zwei... drei.... Die beiden wuchten den schweren Schrank wieder auf die Beide. Claire reißt die Tür auf. Doch der Schrank ist leer. Claire: Er war da drin. Der Impfstoff war da drin! Völlig außer sich wühlt sie den leeren Schrank durch. Claire: Wo ist er, wo ist er? Sie fährt herum und geht auf Danielle los. Claire: Der Impfstoff war hier drin! Wo ist er?! Du hast mich hierher gebracht. Wo ist er hin?! Du weißt, wo er ist, oder? Sag's mir! Sag mir wo er ist! Sag es mir! Danielle rührt sich nicht. Claires Blick fällt auf die Kratznarben auf Danielles Unterarm. Sie starrt die Narben an, dann Danielle. Und erinnert sich wieder: Erinnerung Claire liegt irgendwo im Dschungel auf dem Boden und wacht auf. Sie kommt nur langsam zu sich, versucht sich aufzurichten, doch es fällt ihr schwer. Ringsum wird es bereits dunkel. Claire: [Murmelt völlig benebelt] Ethan. Ethan. Ethan. Ethan, ich bin mir sicher. Ethan! Hey! Hey, Ethan! Ethan! Ich bin- ich bin mir sicher.. Ich will, dass ihr das Baby nehmt. Ethan! Da sieht sie plötzlich Danielle im Dunkel stehen. Erschrickt, rappelt sich auf. Claire: Wer- wer bist du? Im Hintergrund klingt Ethans Stimme auf. Er ruft nach ihr. Ethan: Claire! Claire: Ja! Ich bin hier!! Ethan: Ich kann dich hören! Wo bist du?! Nicht nur Ethan ist auf der Suche nach Claire. In einiger Entfernung zieht ein ganzer Zug von Fackeln durch den Dschungel. Danielle: Ruhig. Sei still! Doch Claire hört nicht. Claire: Ich bin hier, Ethan! Danielle: Du musst ruhig sein. Claire: Sie müssen-sie müssen ihn nehmen. Ethan: Claire! Claire: Sie müssen ihn nehmen, damit er in Sicherheit ist, verstehst du? Ethan: Claire, wo bist du? Ethan und der Suchtrupp kommen immer näher, und Danielle versucht Claire nun den Mund zuzuhalten. Claire: Hilfe! Ich bin hier! Ethan! Hilfe! Hilfe! Sie wehrt sich, tritt und schlägt um sich, kratzt Danielle heftig am Arm und fällt schließlich zu Boden. Ethan: Wo bist du, Claire? Sie will sich wieder aufrappeln, wieder nach Ethan rufen. Da versetzt Danielle ihr mit ihrem Gewehr einen Schlag. Und Claire bricht zusammen. Inselabschnitt Claire – nun wieder in der Gegenwart und in der verlassenen Dharma-Station, sieht Danielle an. Claire: Du wolltest.. Du wolltest mich nicht zurückbringen, nicht wahr? Du hast nur versucht, mich zu retten. Danielle: Ich trug dich auf meinem Rücken zu deinem Camp. Als wir nahe genug waren, hab ich dich hingelegt. Kate wirft Danielle einen überraschten Blick zu. Claire: Es tut mir Leid. Danielle wendet sich zum Gehen. Claire: Wo willst du denn hin? Danielle: Du bist nicht die Einzige, die nicht finden konnte, wonach sie gesucht hat. Kate, Claire und Danielle sind nun auf dem Rückweg durch den Dschungel. Danielle bleibt irgendwann plötzlich stehen. Danielle: Hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Claire sieht sie an. Claire: Dein Baby... war es ein Mädchen? Danielle: Ja. Claire: Wie war ihr Name? Danielle: Alex, Alexandra. Claire: Da war ein Mädchen, ne junge Frau. Sie hatte blaue Augen. Danielles Augen werden ganz weit. Claire: Sie... sie hat mir geholfen. Sie hat mich gerettet. Genau so wie du. Sie war nicht so wie die Anderen. Sie war.. gut. Tränen sammeln sich in Danielles Augen. Danielle: Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht finden konntest, wonach du gesucht hast. Und ich hoffe, dass dein Baby nicht infiziert ist. Aber wenn doch, dann hoffe ich, du weißtm was zu tun ist. Damit wendet sich sie ab und geht. Locke erledigt den Abwasch in der Dharma-Station. Jack und Eko kommen herein. Locke: Brauchst du noch mehr Werkzeug? Jack: Er weiß es, John. John lässt vom Geschirr ab. Locke: Na, wer hätte das gedacht. Wenig später geben die beiden Eko letzte Anweisungen auf dem Weg zur Waffenkammer. Jack: Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst. Er ist intelligent und neugierig. Ruf uns, wenn du fertig bist. Eko sagt nichts. Locke: Und wenn der Alarm losgeht, verrat ihm nicht den Grund. Eko: Was ist das für ein Grund? Weder Locke noch Jack sagen etwas dazu. Locke öffnet die Sicherheitstür. Und Eko gibt Locke noch seinen Holzstab, ehe er eintritt. Henry liegt halb aufgerichtet auf seiner Pritsche, setzt sich erschrocken auf, als Eko eintritt, sieht ängstlich zu ihm auf. Eko bleibt vor ihm stehen. Bietet ihm die Hand zum Gruß an. Eko: Hallo. Ich bin Mr. Eko. Henry reicht Eko ebenfalls seine Hand. Henry Gale: Henry Gale. Eko: Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, Henry? Henry Gale: Ja klar. Eko setzt sich an das Fußende der Pritsche. Henry wirkt noch immer äußerst angespannt und wartet etwas nervös auf das, was da auf ihn zukommen mag. Eko: Wie lange bist du schon hier drin? Henry Gale: Seit zwei Tagen. Eko: Wirst du gut behandelt? Henry Gale: Ob ich gut behandelt werde? Ich bin.. hier gefangen. Und ich weiß nicht, wieso oder was sie wollen... Eko: Du bist ein Gefangener, weil sie vorsichtig geworden sind. Sie sind vorsichtig, weil sie glauben, dass du sie anlügst. Henry Gale: Wieso sollte ich sie anlügen? Sie glauben ich sei einer von diesen... "Anderen"? Was für "Andere"? Eko: Bitte, hör auf so zu reden, Henry. Henry verstummt verwirrt. Eko: In der ersten Nacht, die wir auf der Insel waren, wurde ich in den Dschungel gezerrt, von zwei Männern. Sie haben kein Wort zu mir gesagt, und ich nicht zu ihnen. Diese zwei habe ich getötet – ich habe ihnen die Schädel zerschmettert, ich habe ihr Blut auf meinen Armen gefühlt. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich das alles bedauere. Du sollst wissen, dass ich mich wieder auf dem richtigen Weg befinde, und dass ich meine Taten bereue. Ich frage dich, ob du mir vergeben kannst. Henry Gale: Wieso erzählst du mir das alles? Eko: [Fast bitter-grimmig] Weil ich es endlich loswerden musste. Plötzlich zieht er ein Messer hervor, und Henry schrickt zurück. Ohne den Blick auch nur einmal von Henry zu lassen, packt Eko die beiden kleinen gelockten Strähnen seines eigenen Bartes an seinem Kinn und schneidet sie ab. Dann steht er auf. Wendet sich zum Gehen. Immer noch ohne zu blinzeln und ohne Henry aus den Augen zu lassen. Henry ist sprachlos vor Schreck und starrt ihn nur an. Am Strand. Jack untersucht Klein-Aaron. Claire steht daneben und sieht zu. Jack: Er sieht gut aus. Das Fieber geht zurück. Der Ausschlag ist fast verschwunden. Claire: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Jack: [Lächelt] Ich hab nichts getan. Ich-ich komm nachher nochmal, um nach ihm zu sehen. Claire: Ja. Claire nickt und Jack macht sich auf den Weg. Claire wendet sich dem Kleinen zu. Er liegt in seinem Bettchen und brabbelt ganz fröhlich vor sich hin, beißt auf seiner kleinen Faust herum. Claire holt den kleinen blauen Schuh hervor und hält ihn ihm hin. Claire: Hey, na mein kleiner Schatz. Guck. Das hier hat Mami für dich gestrickt, als du noch in ihrem Bauch warst. Der Kleine greift nach dem Schuh und fängt an, nun auf ihm herumzubeißen. Claire lächelt und ist gleichzeitig den Tränen nahe. Claire: Weißt du, ich wollte dich diesen Menschen anvertrauen. [Ihre Tränen tropfen auf Aaron herunter] Aber jetzt weiß ich es – jetzt weiß ich, dass wir beide für immer zusammen gehören, ich und du. Dass wir beide füreinander da sein müssen, okay? Dass du zu mir gehörst. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, wie nichts auf der Welt. Ja. Sie streichelt ihn und küsst sein Köpfchen. Im Dharma-Bunker öffnet Locke die Waffenkammertür und tritt mit einer grünen Müslischüssel in der Hand ein. Henry sitzt auf der Liege. Locke gibt ihm die Schüssel und Henry sieht darauf herunter. Henry Gale: Keine Cheeseburger, hm? Locke: Keine Cheeseburger. Bon appétit. Er wendet sich wieder zum Gehen. Henry hält ihn zurück. Henry Gale: Stimmt das, diese Geschichte von Hemingway? Locke sieht ihn überrascht an. Locke: Du hast gute Ohren. Henry Gale: Ihr habt dünne Türen. Locke: Kennst du was von Hemingway? Henry Gale: Klar. Der Typ hat beim Stierrennen mitgemacht, war im spanischen Bürgerkrieg. Damit kann ich was anfangen. Er deutet auf das Buch von Dostojewski, fängt dann an zu essen. Henry Gale: Das hier ist so zäh, da schaff ich keine fünf Seiten. Locke: Hm. Dostojewski hat auch seine Vorzüge. Er war ein Genie, das steht fest. Stierkampf ist nicht alles. Henry Gale: Und wer bist du? Locke: Ich verstehe nicht. Henry Gale: Das Genie, oder derjenige, der denkt, dass er ständig im Schatten des Genies steht? Locke wirkt plötzlich etwas angespannt, fast betreten. Locke: Ich war... eigentich war ich nie besonders an literarischer Analyse interessiert. Henry Gale: Ich verstehe nicht, warum du den Doktor entscheiden lässt, wo's langgeht. Locke: Keiner sagt, wo's langgeht. Jack und ich treffen die Entscheidungen zusammen. Henry nickt und wendet sich beiläufig wieder seinem Essen zu. Henry Gale: Ja, na klar. War mein Fehler. Locke, noch immer seltsam mitgenommen, verlässt die Kammer, verschließt sorgfältig die Tür, geht zur Spüle hinüber, fängt an, das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Dann plötzlich wischt er mit dem Arm über die Ablagefläche und wirft das gesamte Geschirr herunter. Klirrend bleiben die Scherben auf dem Boden liegen. Drinnen in der Kammer sitzt Henry und hebt langsam den Kopf. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2